


Always Here (For You)

by mirqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirqueen/pseuds/mirqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver must save Felicity from Count Vertigo, but in doing so, his vow to Tommy comes secondary to one important purpose — being there for Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Here (For You)

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any profit off of _Arrow_. It belongs to The CW, DC Comics, etc.

A/N: Drabble based on speculation I had about 2x07: State vs. Queen, the Count catching Felicity, and one of the episode promos. Also posted on my Tumblr account [Hoodsmoaked](http://hoddsmoaked.tumblr.com/).

> **Always Here (For You)**

Oliver could hear her screaming from across the cluttered warehouse complex, his heart seizing at the pure, unadulterated pain in that single, drawn out sound of horror.

Rage encompassed him, and after it filled him to the brim, he was no longer Oliver Queen. All that mattered was the particular brand of justice the hood could dole out. Because  _no one_  hurt Felicity Smoak and survived the encounter.

When he ran through the final door to the lab, arrow at the ready and heart clenched, Felicity laid atop a table, her entire body and face contorted in the worst kind of agony he had the misfortune to see, tears streaming down her cheeks and eyes clamped shut as she sobbed and convulsed. The only sight to sicken him further was the Count hovering over her helpless body like a vulture.

"Do you want the pain to end?" the lunatic asked her, saccharine insanity too much to bear as Felicity threw her head to the side as if to block him and the pain out, a hoarse cry escaping her lips.

Two arrows flew straight and true, hitting their mark right in the monster’s throat and heart. His body shot backwards and away from Felicity, gurgling only a minute before falling silent in death.

Oliver rushed to Felicity’s side, taking out the antidote he’d obtained and rapidly pressing the needle into her arm. Her back arched and she screamed for a minute, the sound gut-wrenching and terrifying all at once. It wasn’t until Oliver saw her try to slap away the syringe that he understood fear, not pain, was the reason for her screaming.

Gulping against the lump in his throat, Oliver stuck the syringe haphazardly into his quiver so he could pull Felicity’s shaking form into his arms. The police were minutes away with a SWAT team to take out the drug lab, but nothing else mattered aside from Felicity.

She begun to quiet just a little in his grasp, and he was glad to note the antidote seemed to be working already.

While sirens sounded in the alley outside, Oliver rushed out into the night under cover of shadows, reassuring Felicity as much as himself that he would be there for her whenever she needed him. 

"I’m here," he whispered into her ear. "I’ll always be here."

* * *

 


End file.
